Rising from the Ashes
by Bear951
Summary: Three teens become close friends as they fight to stay in dauntless after switching from there old factions. Together they will face many challenges including themselves and will discover what it is to be a real dauntless. Review for more and tell us what You think.
1. Chapter 1

Augustas POV

"Augusta wake up. Sweety it is time for you to leave." My mom, Tris Eaton, shoves me off my warm bed.

"But mom it's..-OH CRAP I GOT TO GO!"I say and jump off the ground, and slipped on some more plain

black clothes. I live in the Dauntless head courters. Where everyone is giving each other black eyes or

doing stupid dares that one day just might kill them.

As I walk towards the school house I heard a couple of dauntless boys whistle. "Watch out Gus the boys in

dauntless have been staring a little to hard." one of the boys yells my way. "Yeah Joel, you think. My

parents are probably the reason. You want my dad after you?" I yell back with a cheesy smirk.

At school I saw Ave and her group of dauntless want to be's. "Hey Augusta, we seen a kid down the hall

fall down the stairs, and she broke her arm. She was from Amity, she started crying. So, one of my boys

went of there and put her out of her missery. You might want to take notes about how to be a real

daunt..."she didnt finish because I had already punched her in her throat. I grabbed her by the shirt, and

hollered "If you was really dauntless you would do what is right, and not put people out of their misery." I

pushed her down and walked away before I got to mad, and did more than punch her.

I made it to class, and the first thing I seen on the board was "The Choosing Ceremony will be in TWO

weeks." My heart started beating like crazy.

I remembered the thing my mom said, "Just trust the test." I could tell she was lying, but I didn't tell her.

My heart slowed down, and right then Mrs. Woods walked in. The day continued like everyday...

Bernards POV

"Beep beep beep" I wake up to the alarm which reads 7:01 AM. And I realize its almost time to go to

school so I jump up and put on my gray pants and my gray shirt with its matching gray over shirt. In

Abnegation were not allowed to to were anything that represents selfishness. We only have one mirror

which is only allowed to be looked at once a month. So after I get dressed I head down to breakfast were

my mom Is sitting at the table and she says to me so Bernard you know the choosing ceremony is only

two weeks away. "I know and I'm not really exited about it" I say. "Don't be scared it is easy just let the

test do its job that's all you have to do"she says as I eat toast. "Ok" I say as I finish and leave to go to

school.

When I arrive at school I heard that some one from the dauntless class had punched a girl in the throat

then stormed off. Which sounds pretty cool I have always loved watching how free the dauntless are they

have no rules or problems.

"Ring Ring Ring" great time for class and my O so nice teacher miss Bell...

Katelynn's POV

I wake up to the morning sun hitting my face,the warmth of it spreading threw my body. I yawn,sitting up

and stretching,then looking out the house was next to the gardening field of the Amity faction,the smell of

earth and fresh cut grass comes threw my window.

I take a deep,breathing the smell that everyone here at Amity loves. Except for me.

Yeah sure,I liked it for a the first few while,then it got old and started to give me headaches in the

morning when I first smell it for a bit.

I look out my window and see the Amity already starting their work,planting and hoeing and gardening.

Thaaaaaat probably means I'm almost late for school.

I groan and get up,putting on a yellow Amity dress and slip-ons.

Man,I hate dresses a lot.

I look into a mirror and put my blonde hair up with red ribbon quickly,then walk out the door.

"Good morning,Katelynn,I made you some-"my mom begins,but I cut her off.

"Sorry mom,I have I go or I'm gonna be you!"I say and quickly hurry out before she can say anything

else.

I arrive at school just in time to hear about a Amity girl getting punched and I growl slightly.I have always

hated how others treat us Amity people,how they use our kindness against us.I really do wish I could help

the Amity people in our faction,but we don't fight sine we are "the peaceful."

I then quickly hurry to my class so I don't have to hear soon as I sit down,I see that the teacher wrote

about our Choosing Ceremony tomorrow.I feel a shiver go down my spine and sit down. I not exactly

worried about what I will get,but I'm nervous as ever.

Then our teacher walks in which breaks my train of thought..

PLZZZ REVIEW FOR US TO IMPROVE.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

 **TWO WEEKS LATER**

* * *

Augusta's POV

"Mom when you took the "Test" was so scared?" She gave me the are-you-serious face.

"Augusta, sweety you know I can't tell you that kind of stuff." Really mom you can tell

me this stuff. I looked at her, and just turned around.

I walked down the pit, and saw Brody there. He is one of my best friends. I was walking

towards him. But all the sudden I was pushed against the pit wall. "Hey Augusta, I see

your as beautiful as ever." Zac Heart, the hottest guy in dauntless, but the most ignoret

and annoying guy ever, "Well, I didn't know I would see you here." He had me cornered

on the wall, and his face was getting closer and closer. "Ahh!" Zac fell to the ground.

"Gus, are you okay?" Brody said, with his hands clenched in fists. "Yeah, he just.." I look

up at Brody and hug him,"Thanks."

Brody and I walk to school, because today is the apatatude test. All the factions seperate

in the court yard. Amity in the brightest part, Dauntless sitting in the middle. Erudite sat

around tables with a book in their hand. The Abnegation stood, because they let Candor

have their seats.

The first group of ten people was two of each faction. I waited for the fifth group,

because my name started with a E.

Bernard's POV

I keep telling my self it's ok the test is easy but the more I do the harder it is to believe.

As soon as I get to school I see the factions are already in line and waiting to be given

the test. So I step in the group of abnegation and wait I'll be chosen soon because my

name starts with a b. I'm so worried that if I fail the test I'll be faction list and that's ok

except it's not because I like to be able to eat and shower on a daily basis. I'm hoping

that I'll get anything but abnegation because I'm not as selfless as I need to be and I

have more reasons I don't want to talk about..

Katelynn POV

It's test is fine. I'm fine everything is FINE.  
That's what I keep telling myself over and over as I get to school. My mom said that the test would be fine an easy,so it should be,right?

I walk into the Amity line instantly,our bright colors almost blinding me in the sunlight. I was wearing my yellow dress with my bright red jacket and a bun. But I had some shorts underneath,just because.

So I stand there in the bright and happy Amity line,waiting for my name to be called since it starts with a K.  
I wonder what I will older brother,Zachary who left andchose Dauntless.I was little but I still remember my mom crying. My dad disappeared when Zachary was little so I haven't known him my whole life.

So if I DO leave,that will leave my mother alone...

Choices,Choices...

Thanks sorry it took so long had problems with the story review plz posting more soon.


End file.
